Hole in my soul
by Little V
Summary: CONTINUAÇÃO DE JADED. 'Because your love is like a thorn without a rose' - Jacob Black.


**Hole in my soul. **

**Não posso. Nunca pude. Deixar este ato se concretizar seria cometer a maior de todas as atrocidades do mundo. E eu não podia mais me enganar, embora fosse tarde demais para minha própria felicidade. Ao menos com isso eu estaria salvando a felicidade dela, aquela que eu amo e amarei para sempre. **

**- Pare – arfei, sentando na cama. **

**- Jacob? ****Está tudo bem? – ela perguntou com aqueles lindos olhos brilhantes, que agora demonstravam uma preocupação enorme comigo, uma preocupação que eu não merecia. **

**- Não. **

** O vinco em sua testa aprofundou, fazendo com que ela enrolasse o corpo desnudo no lençol e chegasse perto de mim, me abraçando. Ao simples toque, me arrepiei. Ela sabia que sempre seria assim, embora fosse melhor, MIL vezes melhor que não. **

**- O que foi Jay?**

**- Não posso fazer isso – murmurei derrotado, esperando o pior. O pior, no caso, seria perdê-la para sempre. Seria tão mais fácil se me arrancassem o coração de uma só vez. **

**- Você está com medo? – ela também murmurou, apoiando o queixo em meu ombro. **

** Parei um instante para pensar. ****Como respondê-la?**

**- Jacob, responda!**

**Como fora uma ordem direta, descambei a falar, sem ter sequer tempo de pensar. **

**- Não é medo. ****Não posso porque simplesmente não é isso que nós dois queremos. **

**Merda. ****Merda das grandes. Ela se levantou, enrolando mais o lençol em volta de seu corpo perfeito e, enquanto suas faces ficavam vazias, recolheu as peças de roupa que eu ainda não havia destruído, aglomerando-as. Como eu gostaria de entender tudo o que estava passando-se por sua cabeça. Como eu gostaria de poder explicar-lhe o porquê daquilo. Ela vestiu-se com uma velocidade absurda e após terminar voltou para meu lado na cama, onde eu ainda permanecia parado, sem a mínima vontade de me mexer. Sem a mínima vontade de me mexer para todo o meu resto de sempre. Um resto que, certeza, seria cinza, vazio, como um espectro. **

** Um calafrio me fez tremer o corpo todo com a comparação que fizera de algo tão distante do meu 'hoje'. Uma comparação que antes eu fazia com alguém que não mais me deixa o pensamento em paz. Um alguém que foi-se e levou consigo toda a alegria negra que um dia eu tive. **

** Renéesme riu baixinho, dando-me um beijo no ombro. Virou minha cabeça, a qual ainda girava em outra direção, dando-me o beijo mais amargo que já trocamos. Um beijo com sabor de despedida. **

_I'm down a one-way street_

_With a one-night stand, With a one track mind  
Out in no-man´s land  
(The punishment sometimes don´t seem to fit the crime)_

Yeah there´s a hole in my soul  
But one thing I´ve learned  
For every love letter written  
There´s another one burned  
(So you tell me how it´s gonna be this time)

**Flashback…**

**Mais uma vez nossos corpos caíram um ao lado do outro, suados e cansados, quebrados. Virei minha cabeça em sua direção para vê-la aninhar-se o mais distante o possível de mim, fazendo-me rir. Ela sabia que eu a puxaria de volta, como tenho feito por longos três anos. Sem esforço coloquei-a sobre meu peito, onde ela ficou sem protestar por algum tempo. Quando com Leah, o tempo parecia algo infinitamente pequeno por um lado e infinitamente enorme por outro. Pequeno, porque sempre queria poder passar mais do que uma noite com ela. Enorme, porque eu sabia que não mais havia como sair dali, daquele enrosco que formávamos. Talvez tenha sido por isso que, quando ela soltou-se de mim e vestiu-se apressada, saindo sem olhar para trás, eu tenha verdadeiramente percebido que 'vida' não era mais nada sem Leah, a minha menininha triste. Que o 'eterno' só se tornava um tapete opaco e vertiginoso que se estendia a minha frente, sem o mínimo sinal de luz, de salvação – com exceção a Nessie, que sempre seria meu poço sem fundo de amor. Porque Leah era danação eterna da mente e acima de tudo do coração, porque quando ela decide sair de sua vida, só o que te resta é sentar e esperar pela morte que, por Deus, você reza para ser logo. Ela não te sai da cabeça, nem mesmo quando você sorri por estar com a pessoa que mais ama no universo. **

** Não fosse por Renéesme, que veio a substituí-la em praticamente tudo após sua partida, eu seria a reprodução mais fiel de Leah Clearwater, a que arrancava suspiros e xingamentos por onde passava. Minha impressão era tudo pelo que eu vivia. Leah era tudo pelo que eu queria morrer. 'Preto' e 'Branco', 'Bom' e 'Mal'. E de repente eu estava acorrentado a Leah tão fortemente quanto a Renéesme, embora isso fosse naturalmente errado, já que Renéesme era meu tudo, não Leah. Só que eu não saberia ter 'tudo' sem o meu 'nada'. O meu 'nada', no caso, quem eu deveria odiar pro resto da vida, mas quem agora me deixava sem chance de volta. Me deixava tão insensivelmente que a partir daquele momento não havia mais saída. Eu estava fadado a ser feliz com Renéesme, sendo que tudo o que eu queria era minha infelicidade ao lado de Leah. **

**Fim do Flashback. **

_Is it over, Is it over  
´Cause I'm blowin´ out th__e flame_

Take a walk outside your mind  
Tell me how it feels to be  
The one who turns the knife inside of me  
Take a look and you will find there´s nothing there girl  
Yeah I swear, I'm telling you girl yeah ´cause  
There´s a hole in my soul that´s been killing me forever  
It´s a place where the garden never grows  
There´s a hole in my soul, yeah I should have known better  
´Cause your love´s like a thorn without a rose

**Renéesme separou-se de mim rapidamente, sorrindo fraquinho. Olhou fundo em meus olhos, deixando uma clareza absurda transparecer. Uma clareza que não demonstrava ressentimento ou dor e sim alívio, o que me confundiu. Me confundiu MUITO. **

**- Não era mesmo para ser, Jacob. Não se culpe, porque sei que não queremos isso. E, por mais estranho que possa parecer eu seu que não daria certo. Você sempre vai ser o cara que eu mais amo no mundo todo, o dono de todo o meu coração, mas não é com você que eu devo ficar e não é comigo que você QUER ficar.**

**Como? ****Porque ela estava dizendo tudo aquilo? Como se um soco fortíssimo houvesse me atingido o estômago, comecei a balbuciar, suando frio.**

**- Renéesme, não por favor, escute! Eu...**

**- Não Jacob, me escute você. Para que insistir em algo que só iria nos matar cada vez mais? Não é em mim que você pensa, não é. **

**- Não, Nessie eu te amo, por favor, não diga isso, eu te amo, entenda, eu só não...**

**- Não Jacob, você não está entendendo! EU TE AMO, te amo mais que a vida, mas não é isso que eu quero! ****Entenda você! ****Não posso, não consigo também! Porque Jacob, às vezes acho que você é o meu imprinting, eu é que te entendo melhor que qualquer outro, eu que te completo e, por ser sempre sua e por você ser sempre meu, posso afirmar de todo o coração que sei, sei no fundo da alma que você me ama, mas é um amor que com o tempo tornou-se diferente, um amor eterno e lindo, mas que não suporta mais a relação a dois. Você sabe, sinta! Entre em real contato comigo, uma vez ao menos depois dela ter partido!**

** Meu queixo caiu. Como ela poderia saber, como ela poderia falar nisso?**

**- Sim Jake, eu sei. Ninguém sabe, nem mesmo os lobos, mas EU sei. Você é tudo que eu quero pra vida, meu amor, mas não é a vida a dois. Sinta Jacob, sinta nosso laço mudando como eu senti por todos esses anos. Nossos beijos são momentos de demonstração de nosso amor, nossas carícias, nossos toques e conversas, mas nunca poderíamos passar disso, porque o laço que você criou com ela é muito mais forte do que qualquer imprinting. Jacob, eu TE AMO, mas também soube transformar meu coração em dois, porque o mesmo que você sente por Leah Clearwater eu sinto por outro homem. **

** Grossas lágrimas escorriam dos olhos de nós dois porque pela primeira vez em oito anos – desde a partida de Leah – estávamos conectados de verdade pelo imprinting. O imprinting mais maravilhoso do mundo, porque Renéesme ainda era meu epicentro, minha fonte de energia, mas Leah... Leah era simplesmente MINHA.**

**- Então****… **

**- Então é isso Jacob – ela apertou mais forte minhas mãos, porém não protestei. ****Aquele momento era único na história. ****Único em minha existência. **

** Ela levantou-se de minha cama me dando um beijo no rosto e, com a graça e delicadeza mais refinada de todo o mundo caminhou até a porta. Antes de sair, no entanto, não me contive. **

**- Quem? Quem é o sortudo, Nessie querida? **

** Ela deu uma risadinha sapeca. A risadinha mais gostosa. **

**- Como se lá no fundo você não soubesse. Francamente Jacob, às vezes me decepciono com sua teimosia em fingir não saber o que está bem embaixo de suas fuças.**

** Mas é claro... Sorrindo amargamente, conclui alto:**

**- Seth. **

** Rindo abertamente agora, Nessie girou a maçaneta. **

**- Tchau Jake, te vejo ainda hoje em casa. **

**- Não antes de eu trucidar certo lobo...**

**- Tente e você será um homem morto, Jacob Black. **

** Ri, enquanto ela deixava meu quarto. Porém, antes de sair finalmente de nossa vida "a dois", Renéesme reafirmou seu posto de raio de sol incandescente e eterno em minha vida:**

**- Vá ser feliz, Jacob. Vá agora. **

** Com a ordem expressa de minha eterna chefe sorri e, num salto pela janela daquela tarde quente de maio, transformei-me em lobo, correndo por aí sem direção, apenas deixando a conversa e as descobertas daquela tarde serem absorvidas por meu sistema. Afinal, as coisas FINALMENTE estavam começando a se encaixar. **

_I'm as dry as a seven-year drought  
I got dust for tears  
And I'm all tapped out  
(Sometimes I feel broken and can__´t get fixed)_

I know there´s been all kinds of shoes underneath your bed  
Now I sleep with my boots on but you´re still in my head  
(And something tells me this time I'm down to my last licks)

´Cause if it´s over, Then it´s over  
And it´s driving me insane

Take a walk outside your mind  
Tell me how it feels to be  
The one who turns the knife inside of me  
Take a look and you will find there´s nothing there girl  
Yeah I swear, I'm telling you girl yeah ´cause  
There´s a hole im my soul that´s been killing me forever  
It´s a place where a garden never grows  
There´s a hole im my soul, Yeah, I should have known better  
´Cause your love´s like a thorn without a rose

If it´s over, It is over  
And I'm blowin´ out the flame

**Voltei à forma humana quando estava perto da casa de Nessie e dos Cullen. O restante da tarde toda e mais o começo da madrugada fiquei perdido em flashes de Leah comigo, em flashes de Nessie com Seth. Irônico que nossos laços agora criavam outros dois laços com os irmãos Clearwater, como se fossem trepadeiras indesejadas – ou mais do que desejadas, no caso. Cada toque com Leah, cada beijo era agora distante, porém feliz. A felicidade negra, que eu acreditava só satisfazer-me na cama, era, na verdade, toda a felicidade que eu tinha. E Leah, que era minha válvula de escape para as frustrações por não poder ficar com Nessie anos antes, agora era o caminho certo a trilhar. Um caminho que estaria entrelaçado ao de Seth e Nessie, os quais andariam paralelos a nós. **

**- Nessie? – sussurrei ao pé de sua janela, ao que ela foi instantaneamente aberta por uma sorridente moleca. **

**- Sobe logo, Jay bobão. **

** Sorrindo saltei para a terceira janela do lado esquerdo da casa, a janela de Nessie. Ela me recebeu sorrindo, como eu sei que sempre faria. E eu, como sempre e sem dizer nada, apenas sorrindo, deitei-me com ela e, de mãos entrelaçadas a meu amor, fiquei velando-lhe o sono, enquanto me permitia vagar por lembranças. Distintas, claras e reconfortantes. **

**Flashback...**

** Nessie estava perfeita como sempre em sua saia longa com blusa branca. O frio era de matar à beira d'água de La Push, mas nem eu, nem ela e muito menos Seth sentíamos isto. Seth, a propósito, rodava Nessie no ar, a qual ria tão deliciosamente que dava vontade de chorar. Ela agarrava-se a ele com força, gritando para ele não jogá-la na água. Seth ria. Os dois estavam lindos juntos, ainda mais por ser meu amor e meu melhor amigo. **

**- Jacob, você se importa se eu beijar Nessie agora? – ele perguntou, ainda rindo, enquanto olhava-a, a qual ficou séria por um momento.**

**- Faça isso e eu te pico em mil pedaços, Seth.**

** Ambos riram e voltaram a brincar.**

**Final do Flashback...**

**Incrível. Realmente incrível. ****Como podemos negar com todas as forças o que está tão explícito? Todas as vezes que eles davam as mãos, que brincavam um com o outro, deixando seu lado mais criança aparecer, todas as vezes que riam do nada, de algo que só ambos haviam entendido...**

** Tão perfeitos quanto Leah e Jacob.**

**Flashback...**

** Fora uma noite das mais raras. Uma noite sem sexo, sem carícias ousadas, apenas beijos. Beijos mais intensos do que amantes carnais dariam. Fora uma noite excepcionalmente perfeita porque no silêncio deixamos as palavras que há tanto precisávamos dizer um ao outro fluírem. O quanto nos ajudávamos, o quanto nos entendíamos, nos olhávamos e decifrávamos o outro em um instante, para logo no outro nos tornarmos mistério fugaz. O quanto, acima de tudo, nos fazíamos de bobos por não aceitarmos simplesmente o que já éramos: as metades de um todo. E, sem precisar de mais nada além daquele momento, nos olhamos. Pela primeira vez Leah sorriu para mim, com todos os dentes e músculos e adormeceu sem recusar meu peito. E foi também naquela noite, muito próxima de nossa ultima, que eu chorei de alegria por um momento com minha não mais insensível menina. **

**Final do Flashback...**

** E aqui, deitado com Nessie, sei de uma coisa: Leah vai voltar. Um dia vai voltar pra onde nunca deveria ter saído: meus braços. Porque sei melhor do que nunca que ela sente minha falta tanto quanto eu sinto a dela. SEI que sente. **

_Take a walk outside your mind  
__Tell me how it feels to be  
The one who turns the knife inside of me  
Take a look and you will find  
There´s nothing there girl yeah I swear  
I'm telling you girl, yeah ´cause  
There´s a hole im my soul that´s been killing me forever  
It´s a place where a garden never grows  
There´s a hole im my soul, Yeah, I should have known better  
´Cause your love´s like a thorn without a rose._

**3 ANOS DEPOIS…**

**- Nessie, anda Renéesme, o homem vai ter um treco!**

**- CÁAAALMA, TO INDO MÃE, TO INDO!**

** Eu só ria do desespero de Nessie, que agora tentava achar o brinco para finalmente poder ir para o jardim. **

**- Ness, ta aqui amor!**

** Ela veio rindo até mim e me deixou colocar o brinco em sua orelha. Seu coração de passarinho batia frenético e, em sintonia com ela, senti minha pulsação acelerar. **

**- Pronta?**

**- Acho que sim. Você vai estar lá?**

**- Você sabe que sim. E em todas as noites, embora eu ache que Seth não vá gostar muito da idéia de um ménage a tróis. **

** Rimos escancaradamente, enquanto eu ajudava-a a descer as escadas. Mais alguns passos e ela pertenceria definitivamente a mim e a Seth. **

**- Nunca se esqueça que eu sou quem mais te ama – sussurrei, ao me preparar para entrar na 'igreja' com ela – Edward deveria estar morrendo por isso ;]. **

**- Nunca, nem por um segundo.**

** Nessie ficou na ponta dos pés para me dar um leve beijo nos lábios. ****Definitivamente o último. **

** Enquanto as portas da casa se abriam para o jardim, eu avistava um Seth quase verde de nervoso e uma Bella já aos prantos – só que um pranto sem lágrimas, fato. Hoje tudo era alegria e emoção e, enquanto caminhava pela multidão, permiti-me chorar de emoção por minha Ness. Ao chegar perto de Seth para finalmente entregá-la, dei-lhe um beijo na mão e outro na face, murmurando um 'não esqueça'. Nessie chorou e, com um enorme sorriso entrelaçou o braço no de Seth. **

**- Se você fizer Ness sofrer por um segundo sequer, você sabe bem o que eu vou cortar, garoto. **

**- Morre Jacob, agora ela é MINHA, se conforma. **

**- XIU os dois, eu quero me casar ainda hoje! – ela sussurrou fingindo irritação. Sorrindo, postei-me ao lado de Kim, a madrinha de Ness. Eu, ÓBVEO, era o padrinho. **

** A felicidade irradiava ao meu redor como espirais em todas as cores. Sinceramente, acho que eu nunca fora tão feliz na vida toda. Ela estava feliz, Seth estava feliz. Ponto. Acabou. Mas como sempre eu estaria acorrentado ao incompleto, ao infeliz, à danação eterna, algo tinha de acontecer durante a festa. E aconteceu. Só que fico no dilema: foi o que tornou aquele dia ainda mais especial ainda, ou foi o que arruinou aquele dia inesquecível? Não sei. Ela sempre seria minha contradição. **

**- Você sempre foi meio fura olho, Seth, mas fazer isso com um dos nossos? Ah, que feio! E a propósito Nessie, você está maravilhosa, parabéns pelo bom gosto de escolher um Clearwater. **

** E, com o maior choque do mundo, todos agora estavam a mirar Leah Clearwater – num vestido vermelho que gritava para ser rasgado a mordidas, com um copo na mão, como se brindasse o casamento e a perplexidade que causava por estar de volta depois de nove longos anos -. Vinda sabe-se lá de onde, sorria para Seth, Nessie – a qual sorria de volta - e para mim. **_**Principalmente **_**para mim. E sim, ela estava de volta, mas o buraco em minha alma só se fecharia no momento em que eu a fizesse minha novamente. MINHA Leah. **

**(N/A: *o*! Ok, eu precisava desesperadamente escrever essa fic, não sei como ou porque eu resolvi escrever a continuação de Jaded (que era pra ser única), mas de repente tudo fluiu e ficou assim a segunda parte da trilogia Jake&Leah que eu programei, fikdik. Bom, como a primeira fic – Jaded – foi embalada ao som de Aerosmith – minha maior paixão dentre as maiores paixões -, nada mais justo do que a segunda parte também ser embalada por eles. Portanto, Hole in my soul é toptop e tema da fic. Ah, terceira parte vem logooo, to empolgada demais pra deixar pra depois =P. E aí, vocês acham que Jake e Leah acabam juntos? Ou será que eu não deixo o casal juntinho? Ah, isso só lendo a terceira. Mas, pra terceira parte vim, tem que ter coments aos montes na segunda, certo? CEEERTO O/ *O*! Então quem gosto comenta, quem não gosto, chora porque perdeu muito tempo de vida lendo ^^. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeijos amores, espero que tenham gostado, pq sinceramente meu maior precipício são minhas fics de Jake&Leah (embora esta tenha tido mto JakeNess e NessSeth *o*.)**


End file.
